1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, and more particularly to a tandem scooter in which a plurality of cable groups are disposed inside a leg shield.
2. Description of Related Art
Cables such as brake cables and lead wires that are connected to various types of switches are attached to a motorcycle. These cables extend downward from a handle. In many cases, the cables are fixed to a frame pipe of a vehicle body frame. The cables are fixed to the frame pipe in order to avoid becoming tangled or damaged as a result of free movement that takes place when the handle is turned.
Methods for fixing the cables have been proposed (for example, in JP-A-2000-62675), such as a fixing method in which a circular arc shaped cable guide is attached to the frame pipe, and the cables are held inside the cable guide, and a fixing method in which a groove with a U-shaped cross section is formed in the vicinity of the frame pipe, the cables are held inside the groove, and the frame pipe is used to close the opening of the groove.
As described above, if the cables are fixed to the frame pipe, it is possible to inhibit the cables from moving freely when the handle is turned. However, when a group of couplers that connects the cables is positioned in the middle of the cables, the group of couplers is not secured by the frame pipe. As a result, the group of couplers moves freely along with turning of the handle that takes places during running. When the free movement of the group of couplers is substantial, there is a possibility that the group of couplers will knock into members that surround the area where the couplers are located, for example, an inner surface of a front cover or the like, and will cause a noise. Further, depending on the force with which the group of couplers knocks into the other object, damage of the couplers may occur.
In order to solve these problems, the couplers that move freely may be fixed to the inside of the front cover. However, simply fixing the couplers is not sufficient, since an approach is required that will not apply excessive tension to the cables and couplers. In addition, a structure that is inexpensive and outstanding in ease of workability must be provided.